I Promise
by Triscia95
Summary: Oliver is headed out on a mission that Felicity is not liking, both know how dangerous this mission was going to be. As Oliver leaves both try to fight their feelings.


Felicity was following Oliver around the table as he walked around it getting ready to go out on another mission. "Oliver, this is extremely dangerous." Felicity said as she watched Oliver grab arrow after arrow, every one different.

"Felicity, I've almost died before, this wouldn't be anything different." He didn't look up at her as he continued grabbing arrows.

Felicity let out a sigh. Her feet stopped following Oliver around the table. Oliver paused what he was doing and stopped on the opposite end of the table facing Felicity. He still wasn't use to having help or people around on his side that wasn't constantly taking him down.

Sometimes he forgot that all Felicity was trying to do was help. He cared so much about her and he tried so hard to push his feelings aside to keep her safe, but while trying to, he got a bit harsh towards her sometimes; yet never once has she gotten mad at him when he yelled at her.

"Felicity, I'm going to be fine, and if anything did happen to me I know that I wouldn't end up dead. Do you know why I know that?" He asked leaning on the table closer to Felicity.

Felicity's eyes were looking down to the ground as he talked to her. She lifted her head slightly making her eyes look directly at Oliver. She didn't talk but just shook her head.

"Because the last time I almost died you saved my life. I know I can count on you no matter what." She let a small smile peek through her lips. Oliver knew that she still wasn't happy about him going out on this mission.

Oliver walked off towards a door with a small room which he changed into his disguise; leaving Felicity leaning against the table covered in arrows.

When Oliver returned into the big room he was dressed. The sun had fully set and the sky was black, tiny sparkling dots covering it.

Felicity was leaning against the table trying to convince herself the Oliver was going to be okay, that he was going to walk back into the club tomorrow without even a scratch. "Felicity, I'm leaving." Oliver said as he rounded the table to face her. "Don't stay here all night. Go home, have some dinner and get some sleep." Oliver said as he grabbed his bow and arrows and headed towards the stairs.

Felicity stood up off the table her hands twisting together as she watched Oliver walk away. "Be careful." She was choking back tears the words just barely coming out.

The minute she spoke she regretted it causing her to dart her gaze to the floor. _I've had moments with Oliver but I'm making them bigger than they actually are, plus with all the crime fighting he doesn't want any kind of relationship, especially with me. What the hell am I doing, stop._ Felicity thought to herself, her cheeks felt as if they were burning.

Felicity was just barely lost in her embarrassing thoughts when she heard footsteps coming towards her. Felicity looked up, everything happening so quickly, Oliver grabbed his bow out of his left hand an into his right. Leaving his left hand free, he grabbed Felicity's cheek pulling her lips to his.

His lips were gentle and soft and _so_ sweet. She never thought Oliver could kiss with such a gentle touch.

Oliver leaned his forehead against Felicity's, "I promise; I'll come back." Oliver stood there for a moment, just holding Felicity, remember the moment just in case anything did happen to him, this was the last memory he wanted if he were to died.

Then he knew he had to leave or he wasn't going to make it in time. He kissed her forehead and let his hand slip from her cheek. As he walked away he slipped his hood over his eyes and walked up the stairs.

_He'll come back, he'll be fine_, Felicity thought to herself as she turned away, she couldn't watch him walk away; she wanted to remember this, even if it was only a moment long.

It was 2am and Felicity couldn't sleep. She had taken a shower to wash the day off. She wasn't quite ready to leave the warmth of the water so she decided to take a warm bath. She spent two hours in the bath trying to relax but she couldn't get her mind off of Oliver. Off the kiss, she still couldn't believe he had done that, she tried telling herself if was just one of those 'in the moment' things, but she knew deep down Oliver loved her and wanted her to know it just in case he didn't come back. What if he didn't come back, would they kill him and leave him where every they were or take his body and they'd never get to say their last goodbyes. The thought caused a tear to fall from her eyes.

She shook her head and leaned it against the wall closing her eyes. She played the memory of Oliver's kiss over and over in her head till she started to fall asleep.

She decided it was probably best to get out of the bath before she did fall asleep.

She was wringing her hair out with a towel when she felt a cool breeze come through the bathroom door, causing Goosebumps to appear over her entire body.

She knew she hadn't opened a window; today was to cold, especially at night.

She slowly made her way to her living room praying that there wouldn't be some stranger going through everything and destroying her apartment. But instead standing in the middle of the room was Oliver. A wave of relief washed over her. Without thinking she ran to him wrapped her arms around his cold leather hood.

She hadn't realized how tall Oliver actually was until he had his arms wrapped around her waist her feet off the ground making her level to Oliver.

His arms were wrapped around her body, which was only being covered by a thin black silk bathrobe. "I told you I'd come back." Felicity smiled a smile of relief.

Her left arm wrapped around his neck her hand holding on to it and her right hand resting on the back of his hood. She kissed him, nothing like when he kissed her earlier in the night.

The kiss shocked Oliver, in the best was possible. It caused his right arm to slide up her back and grab the back of her neck, leaving him holding her by the waist with only his left arm.

He tightly yet gently wrapped his hand around the back of her neck crushing her lips closer to his, causing Felicity to grab the back of his hood and wrap her legs around Oliver's waist.

She released her grip of his hood. Felicity slipped her hand under his hood on to the top of his head and pushed the hood out of his face.

Felicity then wrapped her left arm around his bare neck, it felt warm but the cool winter air still lingered on it. Her hand grabbed at Oliver's hair holding him closer to her. He slowly walked out of the living room, Felicity safe in his arms and Oliver's in hers, to the bed room.

They both know that whatever the future holds it will be difficult, but if anything can survive, it's the love they have for each other.


End file.
